10027 AU oneshot series
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: Just like the title implies. I have no idea where I'm going to go with this, but I will make it a successful adventure! First one shot of the series may not be good, but it was on the spur of the moment.


_**Someone! Anyone! Help me I'm drowning my desire for 10027 love!**_

 ** _GAH! IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!_**

 ** _If you need reason to help me then I'll just calmly state that because of lack of 10027(in my opinion) I have been in a state of withdrawn meant! It's taking over my mind and enabling me from finishing the next chapter of RESTART 382! I'M DYING HERE!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Sorry. Anyways here's another 10027 fic to hopefully satisfy my crave and hopefully allow me to write out the next chapter of RESTART 382. Thanks for reading and sticking with me._**

 ** _AU_**

 ** _Lonely and sort of withdrawn Tsu_**

 ** _Younger Tsuna (6)_**

 ** _Giotto- older brother (17)_**

 ** _Tegaru- middle brother (14)_**

 ** _After future arc. Giotto has his original 1st generation guardians and Higri has the 10th generation guardians leaving Tsu all alone._**

 ** _Now, a plot bunny has hit me for this one as well but as I have stated before in another one shot. I will not write a series for this until I have finished the one's before._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _I don't own khr!_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Oi! Lampo get back here you shit head!"_

 _"Eek! Giotto help! G's going to kill me!"_

 _Sigh._

 _"Moss head! Pinky! Watch we're you're going! You almost crashed into Judaime!"_

 _"What was that I heard you say about my hair punk!?"_

 _"I said it's_ _ **pink**_ _got a problem with your ears too bastard!""_

 _"Why you little-!"_

 ** _"G!"_**

 ** _"Hayato!"_**

Two voices loud but not horribly loud yelled at the same chastising both teens. The voices came from two blonde teens. One with spiky gravity defying hair and light sky blue eyes while the other had flat hair that was combed back and dark ocean blue eyes.

The two teens that they were yelling at looked alike as well except for the few noticeable differences. The younger teen "Hayato" had silver hair and green eyes but no tattoo on the side of his cheek like the older. The older teen "G" had red hair- pink in most others' opinions- lightly tanned skin and dark red eyes; a tattoo on the left half of his face. Both teens looked like scolded animals caught disobedience their owners.

The four were then submerged in a heated argument with the other twelve of their friends,- thirteen if you include their Spartan tutor- seven of them looking alike to another except one, watching amused.

While that was happening a young six year old boy snuck out of his room through the window. He had warm chocolate brown hair that spiked upwards yet was insanely soft and silky to the touch and soft yet largely round carmel golden-with a glint of pink- eyes. He was dressed in an oversized white bunny jacket purple circles for its eye and a certain familiar triangular shaped tattoo under its left eye. Purple lines circling the end of the jacket and the arms of it. Under the jacket the boy wore a black t-shirt with black, white, and orange checkered shorts and tennis shoes.

The name of this young boy was Tsunayoshi Sawada AKA 'Tsuna' or 'Tsu-kun/chan'.

Around the Tsuna's neck hidden from sight was a beautiful orange crystal in the shape of wings wrapped around each other. It sparkled softly in the bright light of the sun.

Tsuna ran from his house breathing heavily as he headed over to his 'Secret'. A wide toothy smile on his cute baby face. A pink blush blooming on his cheeks.

 ** _..._**

Tsuna paced himself backwards and forwards keeping his eyes on the ground while he kicked small stones with the tip of his shoes. A dark sulky look on his face.

 _"-chan!"_

Tsuna raised his head catching sight of a white haired teen very tall and very lean. A purple tattoo under their left eye. Said teen waved their arm in the air to notify Tsuna of where he was. Tsuna rushed over to the white teen jumping them. His small arms clung to the fabric of the teen's clothes.

 _"Byakuran-niiran!"_

Byakuran grabbed the younger boy's arms and swung them- him and Tsuna- around in circles laughing wildly as he they did so. Tsuna laughed with him so very, very happy to be with _Onii-san._

 **...**

"So what are your older brothers doing right now Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked while carrying Tsuna on his shoulders and eating his chocolate s'more ice cream.

Tsuna licked at his ice cream, the same flavor as Byakuran's, and shyly spoke, "H-hanging out with dere fwiends. W-why?"

Even though it's been months since they met Tsuna still had a hard time speaking without stuttering and pronouncing words correctly. However that simply added to his charm making him seem twice as innocent. It was something Byakuran and everyone in Millefiore were trying to help with as well as trying to help the young child with his studies.

Byakuran 'hmm'ed, "No reason~ So what do you want to do today Tsu-kun~? Ooh! Maybe we should go to the amusement park again! Or maybe we should go the park instead!"

Tsuna smiled shyly, "Ts- I don't mind. Were ever Bya-niiran wants to go Ts- I wanna go."

Byakuran grinned, "Really~? Then if I wanted to go into a haunted house you'd go with me?"

Tsuna pouted and bit his lip, "Tsu-kun don't like h-hau-haunted howses d-demo if Bya-niiran goes T-Tsu-kun goes too!"

Byakuran chuckled, "Okay~ I'm holding you to that Tsu-chan~"

A sudden thought popped up in Byakuran's head, "Tsu-chan have you seen a carnival before?"

Tsuna looked down staring into Byakuran's upside down face. His head was tilted cutely to the side, "A carnival?"

 **...**

An intake of breath. Excitement dancing in those golden eyes the pink and orange in them shining brightly. Byakuran chuckled, "Exciting ne?" Tsuna nodded staring intently at the enormous fancy floats passing by. Dancers wearing beautiful silk clothing, streamers decked all over the float with bright lights, coins being tossed into the air, and the smell of food prominent in the air.

Tsuna watched amazed by it all. However he was still confused about one thing.

Byakuran felt a tug in his air, "Yes Tsu-chan?"

"A-ano Bya-niiran why are they celebrating?"

Byakuran looked confused before remembering that Tsuna was Japanese and wouldn't know. "Well it's Fat-Tuesday Tsu-chan. The french celebrate this day with lots of food, as much as you can eat, and party all day until a certain day. Lent day I think it was called."

That answered what they were celebrating but not why.

"B-but! Why? Tsu-kun doesn't understand." Tsuna puffed out his cheeks pouting for not being able to understand. Byakuran chuckled, "I don't know either. Lucifer-chan was the one who told me about this, so you should ask him when we get home."

Tsuna, still pouting, turned his attention back to the sight of passing floats and watched as more came and passed. It was then on a beautiful starry float that he saw a coin being tossed in his direction. He watched as the coin spun in the air, almost like in slow motion, and land in his palm. He looked at the coin; it was heavy- like real metal- and royal blue in color with a shooting star on side and a star like fruit in two hands on the other side.

Tsuna held the coin tightly in his hands. He looked down at Byakuran grinning a big wide toothy grin. He showed him the coin.

"I caught it Bya-niiran! I caught it!"

 **...**

 _Yawn._

 _Rub._

 _Yawn._

 _Rub._

"Hehe, tired Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna shook his head rubbing his eyes. "N-no. I not sleepy...not bit...I not...slee...py..."

Byakuran pulled him down and carried the sleeping child in his arms. He chuckled softly before narrowing his violet eyes behind him.

"Now, now. Has no one ever told you it's bad to follow other's~?"

Men in black suits came out from the crowd blocking both sides of the corridor. Byakuran sighed.

"Just give us the boy and we'll let you go."

Byakuran chuckled darkly and held Tsuna in a tightening grip, "And what if I said no~? What would you do?"

The man stepped forward the light glinting off the shades on his face. "Then we'll force you to hand him over."

Byakuran gave him a close eye smirk taking a step back when several of the men stepped closer. "Is that so~? Well fortunately for you I have to get little Tsu back home, so..." he summoned his wings and jumped into the air hovering several feet in the air. "I don't have time to play with you, but don't worry," mocking laugh, "I'll find you soon enough~"

Byakuran left soon afterwards making a quick escape into the air. Tsuna still lying asleep in his arms.

 **...**

It was way past Tsuna's curfew and yet none of his siblings or parents had noticed. All fast asleep and dreaming.

Sneaking in was easy. He did it all the time. The hard part was leaving Tsuna.

Because all Byakuran wanted to do was just keep Tsuna and never give him back, but then he would have to deal with Vongola's CEDEF external advisor hunting him down. Not that to say that he was scared of the man, but knowing how possessive he can get Byakuran wasn't sure he could promise _not_ to kill him for neglecting his little Tsu. Byakuran pouted.

He looked closely at the young child asleep and smiled.

Byakuran stood up to leave sneaking out from the window and into the sky.

Because just like any other night he would leave, and like all the other nights he would leave a bag of marshmallows for Tsuna when he woke up.

And in that bag of marshmallows would be the same letter. The same promise.

 **"Let's have another fun day~"**

 _'I won't leave you. One day you'll be here instead of there.'_


End file.
